


Septiplier Smut: Relief

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Skype, Skype Sex, Smut, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark is a bit too stressed out and Jack decides to help him relax.





	Septiplier Smut: Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty title? Check.  
> Shitty story? Check.  
> Shitty author? Check.  
> Alright, we're ready to go!

Mark let out a heavy sigh, collapsing on the couch. He was exhausted, starving, and needed a shower. There was still so much to do today, and his alter egos, the Pliers, were not making /anything/ easy. The King of Squirrels ran through the living room, chased by Bing.

"Bing! Leave him alone!" Mark called from the couch. He tried to sound authoritative, but exhaustion crept into his voice.

"You're not the boss of me!" Bing continued to pursue the other Plier. 

"Hey! I'll take your skateboard!"

"Aw..." He stopped running and pouted at Mark.

"Thank you. Pull your pants up."

Bing sulked out of the room, leaving the waistband of his underwear showing. He started chasing Warfstache and Mark let out a loud groan, sitting back and letting his eyes close for a moment. The phone started ringing, startling him awake. Well at least Wilford could fend for himself. Mark went over to the phone, clearing his throat and preparing his 'I'm perfectly fine, thanks' voice before answering it.

"Hello, who is this?" He asked, trying to sound pleasant despite the Pliers running around breaking things in the background.

"It's Jack, hi."

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Mark waited for him to explain why he's called.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "You're doing that voice you do when you talk to old ladies and lie to people."

"The Pliers are just a bit crazy today."  
Bing knocked a lamp over right on cue.

"I've got it under control."

"Okay... Well I'm coming to America for PAX, so I wanted to know if you wanted to do a proper colab while I was there?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Alright, I won't keep you when I can hear things breaking in the background." The Irishman sounded nervous, but Mark was too tired to find the words to reassure him.

"That's probably best. I'll see you soon, bye." He hung up before Jack could say goodbye. "Bing stop that!" Mark stormed into the kitchen. 

"Get off the table!"

~•~•~ 

Mark had barely sat down when his computer screen lit up. A Skype call? Oh, from Jack. Well... Mark looked around for the Pliers. As far as he knew, none of them had wormed their way into his bedroom yet, since he’d told them it was strictly off limits, but he could never be sure. Mark decided had a few minutes, so he found the mouse and accepted the call. 

"Hi!" Jack exclaimed, smile lighting up the screen. "I thought you could use a break from the Pliers. Do you have a minute alone?"

"Yeah, finally." Mark sighed, trying not to sound as worn out as he felt. "They're driving me nuts."

"If I was there I'd suck you off, help you relax." Jack smirked, intentions blatant and clear.

"So /that's/ why you called." Mark laughed. "Alright, I'll play." 

He watched as Jack pulled his shirt off, ghosting a hand over his skin. Mark copied his movements, sliding his own shirt up and tugging it over his head.

"I wish I could touch you." Jack sighed. He stood and pulled off his jeans, sitting back down in his boxers. Mark lifted his hips to take off his own jeans, then thought better of it.

"I don't want the Pliers to walk in while I'm not dressed, hold on." He stepped away from the screen and locked the door before undressing and returning naked. Jack has also finished stripping and had laid a towel out on his chair. That was smart, preventing any potential messes.

"I wish I was there, with you." Jack forced a smile, but Mark could see through it.

"I wish you were here too... If you were here, with me, what would you do?" Mark asked with a sly smile, trying to preserve the mood Jack had set, and cheer him up.

"I'd kiss you, slow and dirty. You know the way I kiss you that always makes you melt into your chair? Where I suck on your tongue and bite your lip? That's how I'd kiss you. What would you do?" He sat back, looking pleased, and a lot less melancholy.

"I'd throw you back on the bed, the way that gets you all hot and bothered, and I'd spread your legs apart. Then I'd open you up with my tongue."

Jack let out a shocked moan, stroking himself. He liked the sound of that.

"Maybe I'd tie you up so you were all helpless and couldn't stop me. It would feel so good you'd almost want me to stop so you wouldn't come just from my mouth, but I wouldn't let you. Not yet."

"O-Once I'm opened up, I think I'll ride you. Maybe I'll lube up one of those bullet vibrators you love so much and slide it in you while I ride."

"Yeah?" Mark panted, jerking himself a bit faster.

"Yeah. I know you like them, buzzing away right against that sensitive spot of yours."

It was Mark's turn to moan, turned on now. 

"W-Well I would-."

"You wouldn't do anything." Jack interrupted. "Because I wouldn't just /maybe/ tie you up, I /would/. Then you couldn't stop me. I could do whatever I wanted to you. Does that turn you on? Me being in charge for once?"

Mark nodded, head thrown back, and Jack smirked.

"I would ride you with that vibrator in until you thought you would lose your mind, it felt so good. You'd be begging for release, but I'd make you wait. I'd hold still and let you squirm around with your cock in me, trying to get me to move while that vibrator practically /assaulted/ you with pleasure. Then I would start riding just when I turned it up to high, right against your prostate, and you would come so hard you'd forget your own name."

Mark's breath caught in his throat and Jack didn't miss it. He was close. 

"All you'd know was /my/ name." Jack smirked. "I know you love to scream it when you come. And you would come harder than you ever have before. Go ahead, say it. I know you want to."

"J-Jack." Mark gasped, thrusting up into his own hand. "C-Can I come?"

"Oh, so you're into that? Orgasm control?"

Mark nodded, thumb brushing over the ever sensitive head of his cock

"No. You can't."

"/Jack/." He whined, hips jerking. "P-Please?"

"Are you close?"

"Y-Yes." He kept jerking himself off, making the most adorable faces as he did.

"Not yet."

Mark's movements slowed. "Please Jack. I-I'm so close."

"No, not yet."

His breath hitched again; he really /was/ close. Jack could recognise the sounds and expressions Mark made right before he came, and he was making them now. 

"Don't you dare." Jack warned sternly.

"P-Please. I need it." He stopped his movements all together so he wouldn't come.

"Hold on." Jack wanted to come with him, stroking himself until he was nearly there. 

"Alright, go ahead." The Irishman panted.

Mark started stroking again, knowing it wouldn't take much more. His hips jerked as he came. Jack hurriedly stroked himself too, coming with Mark. It was a moment before either one spoke, still riding out their highs.

"Thanks Jack." Mark panted finally. "I needed that."

"Anytime. But you also need to eat and sleep and you need a shower pretty bad. I kind of made it worse actually, sorry about that."

"It's okay." Mark laughed. "I had fun."

"Maybe I really will tie you up later."

"Next time."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"I should go clean up." Mark decided.

"You should. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at PAX anyways." 

"Yeah! I forgot about that! I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye." Mark ended the call. He couldn't wait until PAX, so Jack could do everything he'd said he would. This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
